


LEFT BEHIND

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	LEFT BEHIND

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


  


  
**  
LEFT BEHIND  
**   


  


  
 

  


  
Starsky came home with Hutch's bloodstained badge,  
the wallet and his broken pocket watch. They told him at the hospital there hadn't been any chance for Hutch. He wasn't even  
allowed to see his partner a last time.   


Numbly, Starsky moved over to the coffee table and  
put the things on it. His gaze fell on a framed picture. It had been taken on Dobey's birthday. Hutch had his arm slung around  
Starsky's shoulders. Hutch was smiling.

Starsky grabbed the picture, and frowned at the familiar  
features. His hands began to tremble.

"Dammit, Hutch! What were you thinking, running after  
that little girl? Didn't you see the truck? I've told you a hundred times, I'm the one who watches your back. Why didn't you  
wait for me? Why'd you go after her? You never think about yourself. You're such a klutz! Stumbling over your own feet, running  
into glass doors -- but this is going too far!"

Starsky's finger traced Hutch's face in the picture.  


"C'mon, tell me, it isn't true. You're still with  
me, aren't you? You look so happy in the picture. Hutch? Me and thee, remember? No, you aren't gone..."

Clutching the picture to his chest, Starsky cried.  


 **The End**

 ****

[](id24.html)

 

 **Back To Index Of Stories**

 

  


  


 **  
**

**  
<![CDATA[ <br /> ]]>

 **<![CDATA[ <br /> _uacct = "UA-1184115-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>  
**

**

**  
**

[](id64.html)

  


<![CDATA[ <br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> _uacct = "UA-1155189-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> _uacct = "UA-1155189-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
| 

  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
---


End file.
